


【警探组】仿生人所不知道的痛

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·警探组无差。·傻屌相声文，梗来源于我一个男性基友。·汉克继续风评被害。





	【警探组】仿生人所不知道的痛

“我可以感受到和人类同样的感受。”异常后的康纳如是宣布。

“你可以感觉到难过？”

康纳点头。

“你可以得到快感？”

康纳犹豫了一下，点头。

“你可以感觉到疼痛？”

康纳果断点头。

“不，有种痛你不会感受到的。”

康纳看着说这句话时汉克脸上的表情，既有后怕又有几分伤感还有点无奈，他无法体会的，是丧子之痛吗？

“很抱歉勾起了你痛苦的回忆，是的，或许我一辈子也不可能有孩子……”

“孩子？你说什么呢？”汉克明白了过来，“不不不，我指的是物理上的痛。我这辈子大概都忘不了那种痛彻心肺的感觉了。”

他不知道怎么再开口安慰，汉克倒是拍拍他的肩膀就走开了。不是他猜测的那样？康纳自动形成了一个任务：弄清楚汉克所说的“痛”。

于是……

在刚逮捕一个嫌犯后，康纳突然问：“副队长，那是被撞到脚趾的痛吗？”

“什么？不。”喘得像条老狗一样的汉克没心情多说一个字。

……

Chicken feed前，汉克正准备把汉堡塞进嘴里时，康纳又开口了：“汉克，是生产的阵痛吗？”

“当然不！我又不会生孩子！”见不是劝阻他不要吃垃圾食品，汉克心情很好。

“唔，那也请减少脂肪的摄入，多摄取钙质。”

“老天，你还是说了。”

……

看着里德警探被抬上救护车，康纳问：“是被子弹打中的痛吗？”

“这对警察来说哪能叫痛。”汉克一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“自己撞枪口上得叫蠢！”

……

“是步子迈大扯到蛋的那种痛？”来自刚看了几个黄段子的低龄仿生人。

“操，不是。你能不能别纠结这个了？”

然后事情愈演愈烈，甚至在汉克上厕所的时候康纳都跟了过去。

“汉克，是……”

“我…!啊啊——！痛死我了！康纳你他妈故意的吧！”汉克眼角通红，弯着腰捂住自己的下面，恶狠狠地瞪着康纳像要用眼神杀死这个烦人的安卓一样。

“人在上厕所的时候会比较放松没有心里防备。”康纳一副“我是审讯专家我最屌”的表情，眼睛不住地往汉克下身瞟，“所以这就是你所说的那种痛吗？”

“是的，该死的，是！”汉克依旧直不起腰来。

“需要我提供医疗救助吗？”

“你只需要给我滚出去！”

“好吧，汉克，如果你需要我就在门口。”

直到康纳出门，汉克才能解决他人生不能忍受之痛的问题——他的包皮被拉链夹住了，比扯到蛋，夹住阴毛更为上一层楼的痛。

好歹也是在罪恶之城街头摸爬滚打成长起来的铁血真汉子，汉克一时还是忍住了眼泪，不过是被夹了一下，只要拉开就好了。汉克两只手指捏住拉链，深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地往下用了点力……“操操操！”汉克立刻想就地蹲下，眼角也不受控制地湿了。

“汉克，需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用！”

汉克在心里把康纳翻来覆去地骂了个痛快，谁才是害他失手的罪魁祸首，心里没点数吗？也许是心理作用，休息了几分钟后他觉得没有那么痛了，再一次鼓起了尝试的勇气。这一次他只要闭着眼睛一口气拉到底就能解脱了，痛什么的忍忍就过去了了。

咽下一口口水，汉克拉动了那根罪恶的拉链。

“嗷呜！”

这一声哀嚎终于让康纳坐不住了，他冲进来扶住双腿打颤的汉克，“副队长，你还好吗？”

“你觉得呢？”汉克咬着牙吐出这几个字，为什么偏偏要在这时候叫他副队长？！

“请把手拿开，我才能进一步检查。”

汉克捂着自己受伤的部分，就像个贞洁烈女一般。给康纳看自己的小兄弟？不，他还没准备到这一步呢！

“我有充足的医疗救护知识，请放心。”仿生人用超出人类的力气掰开了汉克的手，然后“噗通”跪在他面前。“请尽力保持站立姿态。”

康纳把脸凑得极近，近到汉克都能感受到他的模拟呼吸。

哦，为什么仿生人的呼吸是热的呢？让他的小兄弟都有些受热膨胀了。“嗷。”汉克又哀嚎了一声，勃起当然也会扯动包皮啊。

康纳给了汉克一个“别在这时候闹”的眼神，对，就是幼儿园阿姨最常见的那种。汉克只觉得一口气堵在胸口，仿生人也会嘲讽人类了！

“据我观察这块包皮已经完全卡入拉链之中了，要完全拆除拉链才能尝试把皮肤……”

“拆拉链？你把拉链拆了我光着屁股出门吗？！”

“可这是最优解，其他办法都有可能对你造成伤害。”

“安卓就是安卓，你搞不定这个就起开我自己来。”

这一句是康纳最不喜欢听到的话之一，既然汉克这样说了，他一定要圆满完成任务。“把包皮从拉链中弄出来，可以不计伤亡，不能弄坏裤子。明白了。”

不，那个不计伤亡听起来超级让人不放心啊！ 汉克还没把这句说出口，安卓微凉的手指就碰上了他的小兄弟，食指小心地托着下垂的头部，无名指护住另一侧。汉克悲哀地发现，安卓的手感挺合他口味的。

“第一次尝试。”康纳捏住了拉链头。

“等、等一下！”汉克急忙制止了他，“直接拉下去是不行的，我试了两次。”

康纳点点头，额角的led变成了黄色，他在急速运算其他的办法。“或许我可以反过来试试。”

“反过来？”

康纳熟练里把包皮往后推，露出男人粉色的头部。

“你想干什么！”

“弄点润滑液。”

“口水就行了！”这时候逼他硬起来是想弄废他吗！

“好吧。”为什么听着很遗憾呢？

康纳把手指伸进自己的嘴里，用舌头仔仔细细地把指尖舔湿。“我的唾液是具有杀菌功能的专用液体，润滑性能不如前液。”

“就，这样就行了。”汉克已经闭上眼睛，随他去吧，自从摊上这个安卓以后他一天顺心日子也没过过了。

仿生人的手指很稳，捏住那一小块皮肤的动作也很轻，把唾液涂到连接部位的时候仔细又周到。可他一个二十一世纪最先进的仿生人也没办法挑战两个世纪以前的伟大发明，小小的金属牵一发而动全身，互相之间咬合得极其紧密，即便是康纳也得承认那之间的空隙微乎其微。

“此种方案不可行。”康纳放开了汉克，交叠双手沉思了起来。

“那就在换一种办法，随时都会有人进来，福尔摩斯。”

康纳自下而上瞟了一眼汉克，那冰冷的眼神生生让他打了个寒颤。

“请注意不要咬到舌头，汉克。”

冷酷无情的康纳拉下了拉链。

“嗷嗷哦啊！”

“你们他妈到底在厕所干什么？！”

汉克的惨叫声竟然把福勒局长都引来了，然而他刚进门就看见康纳冷着一张脸一手握着汉克的兄弟，而他的同僚满面潮红眼角还挂着泪花……福勒觉得自己不仅眼睛疼，胃也开始疼了起来。“上班时间别在局里乱搞！操！”

疼得说不出话来的汉克只好在泪花中目送自己的上司体贴地为他们关上了门。

“创口很小，可以不用去医院。”康纳还在观察刚刚他暴力解救出来的地方，“一个创可贴就能解决问题了。”

这种欢快的语气听了就想让人扇一巴掌是怎么回事？

“刚好我收到了一个创可贴，是早上任务时那个小女孩送的，没有弹性刚好适合你的情况。”不容拒绝地，康纳掏出了那块印着蝴蝶结的粉色创可贴，干脆利落地给汉克贴了上去。

“操你！轻点。”创口接触创可贴的瞬间还是有点刺痛，汉克忍不住又骂了一句。

“鉴于你的伤势，我建议一周内都不要有勃起行为，汉克。”

 

 

END.


End file.
